Aishiteru
by Roapatry
Summary: Chap. 10 up! Searching the Sinnoh region, OC Luna Dawn's sister goes looking for the Oreburgh City gym leader and finds much more... R&R! anon allowed. Lemon warning Hyouta Roark x Luna EDITED CH 1 UP!
1. Nightmare

Hello everyone, and to returning people, hi again. I've read all of your reviews, and I'm going to make some (minor) plot additions as well as a major overhaul for the romance part and the beginning. So. Review and tell me if this is an improvement!

--

Rocks are flying everywhere; flashes of red and white are coming from the end of the dark tunnel. It's hard to see anything, hard to breathe. Suddenly the ground is underneath her back, and her chest is tightening, everything is becoming numb and her legs won't move. Then a firm grip is around her and everything becomes black but when she wakes up…

"**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP"**

Luna's alarm clock blared, signaling it was time to get up.

"Oh shit!" Luna yelled as she shot up from a deep sleep, staying up all night in anticipation for her journey in the Sinnoh region; home. Her skin was sticky from the sweat, and for a moment, she thought she was only seeing red. She shook it off and got up.

She had been staying with her friend Ash since Kanto. They traveled together for quite some time now, though splitting up when earning badges and battling random trainers along the way. They found each other somewhere on the cruise to Twinleaf town and stuck with one another telling about their quest and the new Pokémon all day.

Luna realized Ash was gone when she ran outside half dressed and didn't see his bike. She quickly threw on her skirt, hat and grabbed her new bag along the way. Flustered, she ran in the lobby and threw the keycard to the tiny motel at the owner. Just before she ran to the edge of town—THUD--a very annoying and hyper blonde boy smacked into her.

"_Hey_, watch where you're goin'!" He managed, out of breath.

"Wha-who…" Luna stuttered, still fazed from the dream.

"You must be new to this town, and apparently haven't caught any Pokémon yet," He said, searching in his bag.

"How'd you know? And who are you?" Luna asked, snappishly.

"My name's Ryan, and uh… here's my weak little Bidoof."

Luna reached for the tiny ping-pong ball sized sphere, "Uh, thanks?" she said, looking at its red and white design.

"Yeah, no prob, it's weak and I already have an awesome Turtwig," he said, running away like he was in a huge hurry.

"Little jerk, running into me like that." Luna thought.

Luna ran to the next town, Sandgem, where she purchased 5 Pokéballs. She then remembered that it was her sister's tenth birthday in a few days, running back into the Pokémart to buy her a gift, which she promptly brought back to Twinleaf Town to deliver.

Dawn was still sleeping, so she set it by her nightstand with a tag on it: from Luna, Happy Birthday, and good luck.

Just as she was going to leave, Dawn woke up.

"Hey, sis, what are you doing home?" Dawn rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What a welcome," Luna said, annoyed, "I remembered today is your tenth birthday, which means you start your journey today."

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to pick my Pokémon!"

"Well, I might as well give you your presents sometime," Luna said irritated, grabbing the box next to the bed.

Dawn unwrapped it and looked at it strangely.

"What? Those are Lava Cookies and some fresh potions."

"What for?"

"Well, if your Pokémon ever get hurt, you have some backups."

"Thanks. You've always been the best sis ever."

"The only, more like it. I have something else," Luna reached into her bag, taking out a Pokéball. "I hope you'll take good care of him, he's been there for me."

"Sure," Dawn said, taking the Pokéball

"He may not completely obey you for quite a while, since you don't have any badges yet, but it's a start, and he's a rare one around here. He's from Kanto, my first journey."

"Go Pokéball!" Dawn said, tossing the ball on the floor.

A large brown bird popped out.

"Pidgeot!" It called, flapping its wings lightly.

"Now, I'm letting my sister take care of you for a while, you be good, Toegdip."

"Pidge," It replied, nodding.

"Toegdip?" Dawn tilted her head.

"Yeah, I nickname most of my Pokémon. Have fun, Dawn," Luna said, exasperated.

"What happened?" Dawn asked, setting the Pokéball on the nightstand.

"Oh… I just had another nightmare, is all."

"What was it about?"

"I guess I was in a cave, and I was having some sort of claustrophobic attack or something. Then I saw a bunch of red."

"Weird," Dawn raised her eyebrow, "It was just a dream anyway, and you know that."

"Yeah," Luna said goodbye and set off for the next town.

On her way to Jubilife City, she encountered a wild male Starly, level 5, which she decided to catch,

"Go! Bidoof!" She threw the Pokéball in front of her.

A small green turtle with a leaf on its head--at level 8--popped out.

"What? That's a Turtwig!" Luna said, excited. She knew this because of her extensive research starting at the end of her Hoenn trip.

Excited, she immediately told Turtwig to use tackle, which of course, it did.

She had the Turtwig use tackle until the Starly had very little energy left. She then expertly threw a Pokéball at the Starly, crossing her fingers for the button to latch.

"Yes! I caught a Starly!" Luna exclaimed as she picked up the now baseball sized ball. She pressed the button and it shrunk back to its ping-pong ball size.

There was a bench on the side of the road, and Luna took the opportunity to sit down.

"Why do I have nightmares so much lately? I've been on plenty of journeys! I don't see what the big deal is this time… Maybe I'm getting too old to be a trainer anymore," Luna reflected into the Pokéball in her hand and sighed.

--

Review!! What did you think, was it better than what you remember? I know you guys complain so much about the mary sue of my OC, so I'm going to make her flaws more obvious.


	2. A real thriller

I don't own Pokémon, you're confusing me with Nintendo again! Get some glasses, darn you!

Yes, another short chapter, I'm working on it!

--------------------------

As she approached Jubilife City, she wondered where Ash could be.

She shrugged, "Probably already beat the gym leader in this town knowing his Pikachu," who she knew was his best friend. She entered the city, in awe of the skyscrapers and all the large buildings. In the middle of the road, a chubby man stopped her.

He gasped, "You must be a trainer. What is a trainer without a Pokétch?"

"Um, excuse me sir, what is that?" Luna replied.

The man seemed offended, "Why you don't even know what that is? It's a watch, but by all means, not just a watch! It has all sorts of applications, but right now, it only has the basics, a calculator," he continued, "a pedometer, and a watch. But I am sure by the time you have at least one gym badge, there will be a new application for it."

"Where can I find one?" Luna asked, eagerly.

"Find the three clowns here, and you will get a ticket from each. Bring all three back, and I'll give you yours." The man winked at her in a creepy way.

"No problem…" She replied hesitantly.

Luna found all three clowns and brought the tickets back to the pudgy man.

"Here you are, your brand new Pokétch." The man handed a pink watch to her. She eagerly attached it to her wrist.

"Um, by the way, where is the gym? Is it in this town?" Luna asked.

"Wow, you seem excited, why, it's in the next town, Oreburgh."

Disappointed, Luna walked North with her head down until she bumped into a team of turquoise-haired weirdoes wearing strange space suits.

"Hey, brat! Watch where you're going!" the grunt yelled, obviously annoyed with her.

Apparently running into one of those idiots engages a battle.

Luna sent out her newly caught Starly and her—erm, misplaced-- Turtwig. She was an experienced battler, for sure, but she didn't have double battles often and it wasn't her favourite thing to do. She battled a Glameow and a weak little Zubat, winning quite easily, however her poor baby Starly ended up poisoned.

"Oh, no! I better buy some antidote," she said, carrying her little Starly to the Pokémon center.

"There, your Pokémon have been restored to full health. We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said, handing Luna's Pokémon back to her.

Luna went to a Pokémart and bought 10 antidotes just in case of a poisoning.

She made her way through town to the Jubilife TV station where she managed to lose the lottery for that day and get interviewed several times by very annoying reporters. Sad, she left after losing and made her way down through route 203 catching a male Shinx—level 5—along the way. She was ecstatic as she saw the sign pointing to the Oreburgh gate. She entered the small, dank cavern, and had the crap scared out of her after taking only three steps in. A fat hiker gave her the HM Rock Smash, but said it could only be used on the field if she had the Oreburgh Gym badge.

She replied, "Oh, I will, very soon. I will drag his or her…ass on the ground and make 'em kiss mine!"

"Don't be too confident, even though he's still a boy, Roark is tough. I knew his father growing up, and he specializes in Rock Pokémon." The hiker said.

Luna boldly walked through the cave and out to Oreburgh city.

-----------------

Any guesses as to what's going to happen? No? Read on! (and review please!)


	3. Hit or miss

Sheesh, again with the blindness? I DON'T OWN POKÉMON! You need new eyes! Maybe you're deaf too.

Yep, a little longer, as I'm not used to making chapters...

------------

"Sure is a small place for a gym to be… Oh well." Luna strolled coolly over to the gym. Outside was that blonde boy she met earlier.

"Trying to challenge Roark? Well, sorry, he just left." Ryan said.

"WHAT?!" Luna barked, "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO? I'M GONNA—"

"Yo, he's down in the mine, cool it. Go see him. I think he might already know you though."

Luna took a breath, "Alright, where's the mine?"

Ryan pointed to the left, "It's over there. Gotta go!" With that, he was off in a hurry.

Luna ran as fast as she could down the mine. "ROARK! HELLO? AHH!" she tripped on an Onix who she couldn't manage to escape from. At the end of the wild Onix encounter, her Starly evolved from all the trainers it battled earlier.

Luna gasped, "A Staravia!" She hugged it and fed it a Grepa berry she found along the way. She hurried along, deeper into the mine, finally stumbling upon a red-haired guy standing between two rocks.

"Hello? I'm looking for…" Luna stuttered as she forgot what she was saying.

"Wait. Watch this!" He said. The rock in front of him shattered into pieces, "Isn't it cool? It's called rock smash and you can only use it when you get the Oreburgh Gym badge. Which reminds me, I better get going." He left. Just like that.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me who the… oh never mind." Luna sulked back up to the gym and fell in the door.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She found herself lying on a bed somewhere. A rather comfy bed, but she didn't know where and… when she opened her eyes she saw something amazing. It was that guy she saw in the mine earlier.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." He said, with a worried look on his face.

He was beautiful, well, what she could see. It was still blurry from waking up. He got closer to her and leaned in.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her, "Are you actually alive?"

"Mmph?" Luna couldn't reply. She was too damn busy looking at the deep pools of red in his eyes.

"Oh good, I thought you were dead." He blinked, looking relieved or at least that's what Luna thought.

"Mmma? I'm g-good." Luna mumbled, still awed by how hot this guy was.

"I'll be back, just rest, okay?" he took his jacket off and covered her up with it.

"Kay, um…?" She tried to ask something.

He turned around, "Yes?"

"W-Wh-Who are you?" Luna stuttered, not believing that it could be the gym leader she recently talked shit about yesterday.

"My name is Roark, I'm the gym leader. You met me in the mine yesterday and then you kinda fell on my door and managed to break the glass and knock yourself out."

"Yes-YESTERDAY?" Luna yelped, now feeling guilty. She said an awful thing about this wonderful guy who was sharing his bed, food, his jacket and his MONEY!

"Yeah, you've been out for about 15 hours. I was watching you the whole time." Roark said sympathetically.

"You--you have?" Luna asked, now wanting to die for causing so much trouble. She could only look at him. He seemed to be the only thing in the room. The way he stood, confident and cool, his beautiful, shiny, red hair and his eyes that secretly sparkled behind his rectangular glasses, they all attracted her. There was nothing about him she didn't like.

"Yes, but right now, I have to go get some more things for us, because right now, I am out of food and the storm killed the power about 10 hours ago." Roark said, grabbing his wallet next to the generator on the table.

Luna dozed off and about a half an hour later, Roark returned with an armful of Pokégoods and human food.

"Roark? I'm so hungry." Luna said, looking at his rear-end. Catching herself, she looked away quickly because she was blushing.

"Hey, whoa, Luna, I think you have a fever," Roark put a hand on her head.

"How do you know my name?" Luna requisitioned.

She made a high-pitched squeal when he touched her hot face, "I'm sorry, I looked at your trainer card, I didn't mean to," He had his gloves on and a second later, he noticed.

"Ah, now that won't help will it?" he took his gloves off, brushing Luna's hair out of the way to touch her forehead, "Ooh, you're pretty warm."

"Uhm, Roark? I uh, have something to tell you." Luna blushed even more, "I-I-I think you have really pretty hair and… I love your eyes."

He looked at her for a second. "Well, uh, thank you. I'm not sure what to say. Is that why you're so hot?" Roark smiled slightly, trying to hide the fact that he enjoyed this new fact.

"Yeah…" Luna picked his jacket up and covered her face up with it, leaving only her eyes to take in Roark's sexiness.

"Aw, now you don't have to hide, it's okay," he brushed the hair out of his eye, "It's time to go to bed, though. Even though it is about 5 in the morning, I'll make you some food."

"No! You really shouldn't. You should rest." Luna pleaded.

"Really it's no big deal," Roark sat on the bed next to her.

"You look tired, don't worry about me, I'm okay," Luna said, lying down to go back to sleep.

"If you say so. Hey, you don't mind me laying here do you? It's kind of the only thing I have to sleep on," Roark asked her gently.

"No, not at all," Luna turned over to face him.

He put his glasses on the table next to the bed and lay down on top of the blankets, facing her.

"You really are beautiful." He whispered when she was asleep, "I saw you on TV and I was hoping you would come."

-------

Gasp! Could it be? A cliffhanger!? OH GOD! It's killing me! Here's how to remedy that, press the review button and then submit... Then press the next chapter button! Oh, it's magic!


	4. Is it mine?

You need help, I _still_ do not own Pokémon, don't you understand? sigh This will never end...

Yep, it's longer! Joy!! YOU MUST REVIEW! Nah, but if you still think I own Pokémon, then you must be too blind to read my story...

----------------------

He fell asleep after gently stroking her face for a few minutes.

The light coming through the window was enough to wake the dead underground. Though Roark was still asleep next to her, shivering and sometimes moaning as if he was having a bad dream.

He shot up, yelling, "Ah! What time is it?"

"It's 12:23," Luna yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No way! I'm late for work! Boy I bet everyone is lost." Roark sprang up and threw his black boots on.

"Work?" Luna wondered, handing him his red hard-hat.

"Yeah, I uh, run the mine? You didn't know that?" Roark raised his eyebrow cutely.

"No, actually. I know all the Pokémon in the region, but I don't know anything about the towns and gym leaders." Luna started blushing again, turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Are you strong enough to come with me? I mean, unless you'd rather stay here all day." Roark grabbed his wallet and opened the door.

"No, no, I think I can go." Luna stood up and put her knee-high periwinkle boots on. She walked over to him and stumbled.

"I think you still need to rest a little." Roark said, catching her.

"No, please, let me come with you." Luna pleaded, her hands up to her face. She didn't want to be alone, she would love to go with him, to see what his life was like--to challenge him.

"Alright, I guess, but I'm going to have to carry you," he said, crouching down, "Piggyback?"

Luna hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his thin, yet strong, shoulders. He held on to her legs so she didn't have to work as hard to keep herself up.

"Ready?" Roark took a running stance.

"For what?" Luna asked, a little worried.

"For this!" and with that, he took off to the mine.

They arrived at the mine a few minutes later, all the workers standing outside waiting for his orders.

"Alright, everyone to their normal duty, I'm sorry I'm late," Roark said, "Get ready to excavate that fossil. I'm excited to see what it is!"

"Wow, this is your job?" Luna asked, putting her head on his shoulder and sniffing deeply. Man, his neck smelled good—impossibly good. Maybe… Luna brushed his long hair over and felt his soft neck with her cheek.

"Yep. I love my job. I've loved caves and mines and rock Pokémon since I was a kid." Roark sighed, thinking about his past.

The workers began their shift and Roark carried Luna down into the mine.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked as her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness.

"I've always wanted someone to share this with," Roark said with admiration as he looked at the wall, putting Luna down softly.

"What are you talking about?" Luna said, looking everywhere.

Roark turned on his headlamp and it revealed a small corner of something sticking out of the wall. He grabbed a shovel and dug the wall out until the box was clear. Roark grabbed the box and yanked it out of the wall. It looked like a treasure box.

"Inside this," Roark stated raising the box up, "are things I've found while searching for fossils." He turned his back to her and put the chest down.

"It's a surprise, so please don't look." Roark opened the box and took a small colorful heart shaped piece out and cupped his hands over it.

"For you, Luna," Roark opened his hands and presented it to her.

"Oh, Roark! It's a Heart scale! They're so rare!" Luna said, her eyes sparkling. Roarks smile gleamed as he blushed very lightly.

"Well," he put his hand behind his head, "I occasionally find things like that down here."

"You're really giving this to me?" Luna inquired.

"Of course, it's yours now," He answered softly, taking her hand and delicately placing the fragile scale in her palm.

"T-thank you," Luna hesitated, blushing vividly, as he was still holding her hand.

"You're very welcome, Luna," Roark replied, picking up the chest with one arm, "I have something else to show you." He couldn't believe she was letting him hold her hand. "It's a start," he thought.

They walked, holding hands until they reached a rather large hole in the wall.

"What's that?" Luna asked, looking up at him.

"_That_ is what I wanted to show you," said Roark.

"A hole?" Luna was amazed as she stepped in, Roark behind her.

"Not quite," Roark said, sealing the door with a huge boulder.

Luna was bemused at what she saw. She thought there wasn't a lot you could put underground, but this totally defied her imagination.

It looked like a studio apartment, everything in one room, except the bathroom, which she imagined was behind the door of the small square room in the corner.

The walls and floors were solid concrete, but covering most of the floor was a large, plush rug. On top of the rug was a huge, couch sized bean bag. In the back corner, there was a comfy looking futon with a heavy blanket and three pillows sloppily thrown onto it. The place was very simple, as the only decoration was a huge town map with four locations circled in red on the wall. A gargantuan plasma television took up almost one entire wall, and in another corner was a tiny little kitchenette equipped with a small refridgerator, microwave, several small cabinets and a tiny sink.

"Wow, you could live here," Luna said, cutting the silence of the underground.

Roark laughed, "Well, I did actually, that's why there's so much stuff here.

"Really?" Luna asked, looking around.

"Yep," Roark said, looking directly in her eyes, "I lived here for quite some time while I was earning money for my house here in Oreburgh. Money doesn't come easy, you know, especially when you lose a gym battle. I needed to train my Pokémon, but I was working overtime and I was a new gym leader."

"Guess it isn't as easy as everyone thinks, huh?" Luna agreed.

"Nope," He paused for a moment, reflecting on his progress, "It sure does get lonely, with all my family being in different cities."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luna lamented quietly, "I'll stay with you,"

Roark sat down on the bean bag and patted the spot next to him. Luna attempted to sit next to him, but managed to fall into the bag. She expected it to be higher.

He chuckled, "Careful, it's a little lower than you think."

"Yeah, I guess so," Luna giggled.

"You really don't have to stay, I'm fine," claimed Roark.

He attempted something bold and put his arm around her, in return, she rested her head on his chest, sighing.

------------------

Aw, cuddly fluff! I bet you can't wait to review... You can? Well, I dare you! It'll make me write faster... C'mon, I triple dog dare you!


	5. Ah, the pain of love

Whooo! I'm progressing! Joyous joy! And thanks to my new reviewers, I've had more of a reason to write. I don't own Pokémon, blah blah... all that good stuff. Enjoy!

----------------------

The two got so comfortable on the couch that they dozed off, but their nap was soon awakened by a freak earthquake, cause unknown.

"Hey, what's going on?" Luna shrieked, grabbing him.

"I don't know, that's unusual," Roark said, protecting her.

The quake soon stopped, stirring up dust everywhere.

"Stay there, I'm going to see if everyone is okay," Roark got up and walked to the hole, still sealed with a boulder.

He tried to push it back but it wouldn't budge, "Uh oh, I think we're stuck in here."

"Oh man, that's not good..." Luna said, rubbing her arms trying to warm up a little.

"Not really, but we'll be okay, I have food." Roark stated. He tried for a while to communicate with someone, but it seemed there were too many rocks and too much dirt in the way for any sound to pass through.

"I guess we'll be here for a while," Roark sighed, taking his hat off.

Roark made some food for them to share while talking about random things to pass the time.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Roark got out his Pokéballs and set them on the table in front of the bean bag,"How about you meet my Pokémon?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Luna reached for her belt, "You can meet mine, too."

"Alright," He released all three balls, "Luna, meet my Cranidos, Onix, and Geodude."

"Geodude," The little boulder said in a deep voice.

"Rooooar," The Onix barely fit in the room.

"Onix, return," Roark raised a capsule and a red beam absorbed the Pokémon, "You're a little too big, my friend."

"Cranidos!" The little fossil Pokémon grumbled hoarsely and waddled up to Roark, setting its head on his leg.

"Hi, Cranidos! Aren't you cute?" Luna said, trying to pet its head.

The Cranidos dodged and ducked under Roarks leg, "Crani."

"It's okay, Cranidos, she's my friend. She won't hurt you," Roark assured.

Luna was disappointed at the discovery that she was his 'friend', knowing that he probably didn't like her the way she liked him.

Cranidos nudged his leg, feeling her disappointment. After all, a Pokémon can tell how a person really feels.

"Huh?" Roark looked at Cranidos.

"Crani-dos," he said, trying to tell Roark that he hurt Luna's feelings.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Luna sighed and said, "How about you meet my new Pokémon?"

"Sure," was the reply from the confused Roark.

She grabbed the relatively new Pokémon in their capsules, "Staravia, and Turtwig."

"Twig!" The small, green turtle replied happily.

"Staravia!" The grey and white bird called gracefully.

The bird walked over to Geodude and pecked at it with its beak.

"GEO!" It yelled, punching the bird across the room.

"Staravia!" Luna called it back into its ball.

"Hey, Geodude, what's up with you?" Roark also called his Pokémon.

Luna stared at the wall as she fought with her mind. Should she tell him that she likes him, or would that ruin everything? She decided to wait a little longer before letting him know the intense feelings in her heart.

"Are you all right, Luna?" Roark touched her shoulder.

She snapped out of it, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

Turtwig talked to Cranidos, particularly about how huge Roark's crush on Luna was. Turtwig wasn't at all familiar with Roark, but he sensed the chemistry between the two. He had only known Luna for a couple days, but he liked her better than Ryan. At least she cared enough to bring them to the Pokémon center. They decided to play matchmaker.

"Ready?" Cranidos asked Turtwig, taking a stance behind Roark.

"Yes," Turtwig stood ready behind Luna.

"Go!" They headbutted their trainers backs pushing them into each other, forcing an awkward kiss.

Their faces burned as their lips locked gently, not moving.

Cranidos and Turtwig got what they had hoped for, beaming as they watched their owners share the most awkward, yet enjoyable kiss ever.

Roark slowly backed away, his heart pounding in his throat. He couldn't look in her eyes, afraid of what she might say. He hoped this wasn't the last contact with her beautiful, luscious lips.

She giggled, trying to hide her face. She looked up and wondered if this was the beginning. Did the Pokémon know how much she liked him? Did he? She also felt apprehensive of his feelings toward her. She knew that he liked her as a friend, but more?

"Well," Luna choked, "Turtwig, why did you do that?"

"Turtwig! Tur-twig-twig" It answered, as if to say they were meant for each other.

"If you say so," Roark didn't seem to notice the two were talking. He was still blushing at the rug.

"Crani!" The Cranidos smashed its hard skull into his shin.

"OW!" Roark screamed at the ceiling as he grabbed his leg in pain.

"Roark, oh, what happened?" Luna's eyes were filled with concern.

"N-nothing, just... Cranidos...ah-smashed into my leg." He cringed, setting his leg down.

"Cranidos, what was that for?" Luna scolded it.

"Why are the Pokémon acting up?" Roark wondered, "Does it have something to do with her?"

"I have no idea," Luna said, "But I bet it has something to do with the fact that I haven't told him my feelings yet."

After a few minutes, they returned the tired Pokémon. Roark turned the massive TV on to check the news.

"--Sightings of Team Rocket have been reported as well as the rumors that they're trying to steal rare fossils in Oreburgh City."

"This could be a massive development, Barbara, especially since no one in Oreburgh has seen their Gym leader, Roark in a few days. It's suspected that he was trapped underground when Team Rocket tried digging with that contraption of theirs."

"Yes, Mike, as soon as we have the news, we deliver it to you--"

Roark changed the channel.

"Well, _that's_ what happened. Who is Team Rocket?"

Luna sighed, "Them again? They're a lame team of bad guys who are always trying to steal Pokémon. They've been trying to steal my friends Pikachu since we started our journey 8 years ago."

"Well that explains it. We need to get out of here and stop them." Roark turned the TV off.

"They're unstoppable, sort of. We stop them every time, however, they never give up."

Roark pulled a Pokéball out again, "Go! Onix!"

"Rooooooarrr" Onix barely fit again.

"Onix, we need your help. Can you burrow through the wall and up to get us out?"

"Rooar" Onix, in a matter of minutes had a hole dug through the wall, leading up to the surface.

"Thank you, Onix, I need to get up there as well." Roark sat on Onix's head and was lifted to the surface. He returned the Pokémon to its ball.

"Luna, grab my hand, I'll help you up."

"Okay," Luna said, grabbing his hand, digging her boots into the hard soil.

He pulled her up and held her.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner."

Luna then noticed that it was night time.

"How long were we down there?"

"I don't know, Luna, but we should head back to my house."

They headed back to the house, his arm around her for warmth.

When he approached the door, he found it was unlocked. Opening the door, he found none other than Ian, cleaning his living room.

"Roark!" Ian looked up. "I thought you were stuck in the mine. We were trying to get to you all day."

"Yeah, well I had some help from Onix and found my way out," Roark smiled.

"Who's this young lady?" Ian asked, setting the blanket he was folding down on the chair next to the lamp.

"This is Luna," Roark said, "my girlfriend."

Luna's heart skipped a beat. Did he really say 'girlfriend'? Did he mean it?

----------

Don't I pick the _best_ places for a cliffhanger? Aw! You'll have to wait a little longer. By the way, I don't wait to post my chapters. As soon as they're done, they're going up.

What should I call it...? Well, until chapter 6, byes!


	6. Interuptions

Only took a day! Wowzers. By some new ears, dammit! I DON'T OWN POKÉMON! OR COKE... OR TWISTER FOR THAT MATTER! Blah!

lol Anyway, pardon my French. Enjoy chapter 6!

-----------------------

"Nice to meet you, Luna," Ian shook her hand.

She shyly greeted him and nudged Roark ever-so-slightly with her elbow.

"I think it's time for you to go home, after all, it is late Ian," Roark said, entering his comfy dwelling.

"Yeah, I guess so, I was here for a while, cleaning." Ian walked out the door.

"See you later," Roark said, waving goodbye.

Ian shut the door and Roark walked up to it, locking the bolt.

"Soo," He started, "Are you tired?"

"No, not really. Do you have anything entertaining to do here?" inquired Luna.

"Well, I don't know why, but I do have..." He blushed, "Twister."

Luna giggled, "Okay, I guess. I'm not really good at it."

He went upstairs to dig in his closet for the unopened box.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," She thought. He came back down the stairs holding the unopened box, covered with dust. It was as though he bought it a century ago. He removed the plastic wrap and set the box down to throw the wrapping away. Just then the phone rang.

"Just a sec, Luna." He ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Roark sighed, "Yeah, Dad."

"...When, then? Are you going to wait until I'm dead?"

"No, it's just..." Roark paused to see if Luna was listening and lowered his voice, "I just got into a new relationship. The ones in the past, I'm not so sure they--"

"--Hurry up, I can't wait much longer. I'm getting old."

"Just be patient. I'm not even sure I'm ready."

"When I was your age, I sure was. And you weren't even that bad."

"Well, I'm not confident I could be a good--"

"Sure you could, it's easier than being a Gym Leader."

He checked on Luna again. She was busy with the spinner. "Well, that's not working out too well for me. It's stressful."

"You'll do fine."

"Now I told--" Roark clenched his fist, crumpling the wrapping.

"No buts! I will not take no for an answer."

"Dad I--" Roark heard the click and he hung up the phone.

He didn't want to scare Luna, but he also didn't want to lose his Father. Tied between telling her about his Father and waiting, he threw away the wrapper and walked back out to the living room where Luna had taken the opportunity to test the game out herself, twisted in a pretzel-like doggy style position. Roark gulped and tried to think about something else, but all he could manage to do was stare at the perfect view of her panties. Luckily enough, she sprung back into a standing position.

"Who called?" Luna asked, "I mean, not to be rude."

Roark gave an exasperated sigh, "My dad. He's always trying to push me into things."

"Like what?" Luna blushed, "If you don't mind me asking..."

"Well, before, he...well, I don't know, he forced me to go out with this girl."

Luna replied sadly, "Oh.."

"Well, I'm not sure you'd be comfortable knowing why, but I hated her. She was a tramp." Roark rolled eyes in disgust at the thought.

They sat down on the couch for a chat.

"Go for it. Not much bothers me." Luna put a hand on his knee.

His spine tingled at the contact, "I don't know, I'd rather not."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it." Luna gave him a pleasant look.

"I'll tell you some other time."

They played Twister for a while, ending up falling on each other several times, laughing and starting over. Once or twice, Roark had to think of other things, being some strange positions. His favourite and least favourite all in one was where one of her hands was on the top green and the other was on the top red, her legs in the same position at the opposite end, looking rather like a crab or a spider facing up. He was straddling her hips, her periwinkle skirt almost showing her thin, white panties. The only part he hated and loved was that her body bridge was so high that her pelvic bone rubbed him in a precarious spot. He reddened as his mind played dirty thoughts of how this would work. She nudged the spinner for him and was apparently instructed to put his left hand on yellow, which put his body very close to hers. He began to wonder if now was a good time to make his Father proud...

"Ah!" Luna kicked his leg instead of the spinner, landing him on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Oh--I'm sorry, I'll--" Roark scrambled to get off of her. She pulled his arm, not letting him go.

"Don't leave," Luna pleaded.

"Ok," He replied softly. She wrapped her legs around his, putting them in the classic position. She nuzzled his cheek with hers, noticing how calescent it was becoming. She moved over to his nose, rubbing hers against it, grazing his lips with hers. The trainer took it upon herself to show how much she cared; she tickled his lips gently, looking to kiss him. Roark closed his eyes, slowly breathing in her enticing smell. He gathered the courage and in a matter of seconds their lips were entangled in a fanfare of maturing lust.

His need for oxygen was growing larger than his desire, causing him to stop, letting her captive lips go. He stood up, pulling her along with him.

She gasped, "Oh, Roark, I didn't know you were such a good kisser!"

"Oh, I'm not that great...," He said, being modest.

"Yes you are." Luna said, grabbing his hand, which was still covered with his signature white and yellow glove.

The couple worked together in the mine every day except the weekends, which Ian took over. About two weeks after their 'Twister affair', Luna decided maybe she should do something useful.

"Hey Roark?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd still like to earn my Coal Badge, if you don't mind." She winked at him.

They were eating lunch at one of the little diners in Oreburgh.

He swallowed the bite of turkey sandwich and replied, "Sure, but I could just give it to you, why battle?"

"I'd like to prove myself. I mean, unless you don't want to know how good my skills are," She winced at her terrible sentence.

"You don't need to. I already know that you're a skilled trainer," he took another bite, "you've got twenty-four badges, I think that's great!"

"C'mon, you're not scared are you?" Luna taunted.

"Alright, you've convinced me," He hastily stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth, finished his Coke, and threw a twenty at the waitress, "Keep the change."

They walked, hand in hand to the gym. Ian smiled as they entered, "You don't have any challengers, Roark."

"I do, actually." he replied.

Ian looked at them strangely and said, "You're battling Luna?"

"She'd like to battle me, yes." Roark pushed the door to the battlefield open and took his side.

Luna stood on the other side, grabbing a Pokéball.

"The battle between Luna from Twinleaf and Roark the Gym Leader has begun." Ian stated, announcer style, "Each person may choose three Pokémon and the battle is over when all three are down. In addition only the challenger may substitute Pokémon."

"I only have two. But I only _need_ one." Luna stated.

"That's fine, as long as you don't feel bad about losing," Ian said.

"Ready for a beating, Roark?" Luna said, confident in her skills.

"Don't get too comfortable," Roark sent out Onix.

"Oh, don't worry," Luna sent Turtwig out, "Ready Turtwig?"

"Twig," It replied, looking confident as well.

"I give you the honor, Luna." Roark let her go first.

"Turtwig, use Leech Seed!"

Turtwig, lightning fast, sprayed Onix with a bunch of health-sapping seeds.

"Ah!" Roark said, surprised at how fast the Turtwig was. "Onix, use Stealth Rock!"

An assload of rocks flew across the field on Luna's side, threatening to hurt the next Pokémon that came on the field.

"Quit wasting my time, you know I don't care about Stealth Rock!" Luna yelled.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Luna commanded. Turtwig obeyed, the leech seed giving it extra speed. Razor sharp leaves hurt Onix quite badly, being a Rock-type.

"Onix, quick use slam!" Roark instructed. Onix used slam on the Turtwig, causing a large amount of damage.

"Twig..." The Turtwig said, hesitantly getting up because it was in pain.

"Turtwig, oh no!" Luna got in her bag and walked out to Turtwig, spraying a potion on it, raising its health to nearly full.

"Onix, Screech!" The Onix made an awful, ear-piercing noise that slowed Turtwig down a little. The leech seed took effect again, returning the Turtwig to full health.

"Turtwig, use bullet seed!" The little turtle shot little seeds out at the Onix, repeating several times. Onix fell to the ground, fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle, Turtwig is the winner!"

Roark returned Onix back to its ball, "You did great, Onix, take a nice long rest." He threw another ball on to the field.

"Cranidos!" The familiar little fossil Pokémon grunted.

"You have the honor this time, Roark." Luna said, smiling cutely at his expression of inevitable defeat.

"Alright, Cranidos, Zen Headbutt, go!" Roark called. Cranidos aimed for Turtwig, running at full speed with its head down.

Just before it hit, Luna yelled, "Turtwig, dodge and use leech seed!" Turtwig did as it was instructed, covering Cranidos with seeds just like Onix.

"Cranidos, focus energy!" Roark exclaimed.

"Turtwig, razor leaf, full power!" While Cranidos prepared for a move using focus energy, Turtwig attacked it at full power, almost knocking it out.

"AH! Cranidos! Zen headbutt again!" Cranidos charged at full speed again, this time with extra zest, having charged its power.

The move landed, knocking Turtwig out.

"Ah, Turtwig!" Luna pulled out a max revive she had from her last journey and used it on the turtle.

"Turtwig is unable to... Nevermind." Ian shook his head.

"Turtwig, use bullet seed!" Luna told it. The leech seed again took effect, severely slowing Cranidos down. The bullet seed pushed its limits causing Cranidos to faint.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, again, victory goes to Turtwig!" Ian announced.

"You're my last hope. Geodude, go!" Roark released his last Pokémon.

"Geodude," Roark said, "use hidden power!" Hidden power tossed rocks all over Turtwig causing a bit of damage, but nothing major.

"Damn that resilient Pokémon." Roark muttered.

Luna called, "Razor leaf, Geodude is weak." Turtwig charged at Geodude, using Razor leaf causing a one hit KO.

Astounded, Ian announced, "The winner is Luna from Twinleaf!"

Roark returned Geodude, sighing, "You did your best, my friend."

Roark walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Well. you've done a great job, even though you didn't have to battle me, here's your Coal Badge."

Luna picked up the shiny steel badge and admired it, "Thank you, Roark! I love you."

His heart pounded, hearing those last three words were the biggest relief of his life. He stood there for a moment, apparently forgetting that he was supposed to reply.

She anxiously awaited his reply, butterflies in her stomach reaching maturity and blossoming out of their cocoons, tickling the delicate lining. She felt sick, sitting for several seconds... no reply.

"Oh, Luna, I love you too." The relief both of them felt was unbelievable. They felt incredible, like they just climbed the tallest mountain together.

The moment was interrupted by Ian--damn it-- "I'm done here, I'll just leave you two to whatever." He left and Roark rolled his eyes.

---------

Isn't that neat? Luna beat Roark's cute butt! Lol, well, review. Who wants to guess what Mr. Roark's Dad Byron said? Kudos to you who do! (Oh, god, that rhymed. Oh kill me!)


	7. Whoops

Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Pokémon or any other copyrighted thing in this story... I'm sorry it took so long to write... it's just so many things happened in the family and all, and I've had writers block in several spots. XD

No, I'm not British, either. Yeah, this story does go kinda fast... I just don't want to bore you with every day life. Because we all know 'tis boring. Enjoy (**By the way, if you DON'T LIKE LEMONS OR THEY BOTHER YOU, I'll WARN YOU with a break. Don't read it if you don't like it.)**

-------------

It was getting dark again, Roark and Luna parading around town, hands interlaced. More openly showing affection for each other, they didn't mind the wolf-whistles called after them. It was then the idea hit him. Why didn't they travel to Canalave City to see his father?

"Hey Luna, would you like to see more of Sinnoh?" Roark asked, intent on making the trip, somehow.

"It's what I came home for, well, other than seeing my family." Luna replied.

"Would you like to ...meet my dad?" Roark said, somehow knowing he was going to regret this.

"Um, sure." Luna said, raising her eyebrow.

"What about your mom?" Luna asked.

He twitched, _that_ hit a nerve. "Well, she...see she... I don't know."

Luna's head sunk, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Luna, I love you. Otherwise I would've...retaliated somehow." Roark shook his head. He didn't remember much of his mom. She left when he was very young. No one ever told him where she went.

The duo slowly walked back to their cohabitation. They were close, sharing many similar interests except Roark's interest in rocks. Luna didn't find rocks or coal very interesting, but she loved fossils. Roark found her ability to figure almost anything out and fix anything very attractive. The thing that was pretty interesting though, was her ability to work with all technology. She didn't look like a nerd; tall, curvy, long, dark blue hair. He adored her indigo eyes. He loved her; everything about her. He wanted to be with her forever and if he couldn't please his Father then at least he had her. He wasn't a decision maker, what his Father wanted was up to her. The past girlfriends were forced and they were nothing but--he cringed, feeling sick--fat, short, skanky, bleached blondes. All because his Father wanted grandkids. His Father had been begging since he was fifteen; what an age. He wasn't even legal then. Of course, he never did anything with them because one, he was just sickened by them and two, they just didn't find him all that interesting.

Roark shook the thought off and opened the door, holding it for Luna.

"I'm tired, Roark," Luna yawned.

"Me too," He locked the door and traipsed upstairs to the bedroom, Luna closely following.

He undressed to his black t-shirt and boxers, throwing them on the chair in the corner. Luna, meanwhile, removed her vest, skirt, boots, and shirt, leaving her in a spaghetti strap tank and this time light blue panties with a small bow in the front. Roark blushed, kicking his boots out of his way. She folded her clothes and set her boots in a neat pile next to the bed.

"Sure is cold in here." Luna said, rubbing her arms.

"No use running the heat when I'm not here," Roark said, grabbing his jacket and putting it on her.

"Oh, it's nice and warm," Luna said gleefully, "thank you."

"You're welcome." Roark said, "Go ahead and get under the covers. I'll get the lights."

Luna got in the bed. It was still so comfortable, she knew they weren't silk, but the sheets were very soft and the blanket was so fluffy. Roark turned the lamp next to the bed on and turned the main light off. He got in bed next to her, lying down. She moved over to cuddle with him, resting her head on his chest. In return, he put his arm around her. Listening to his heartbeat, she fell asleep quickly. Roark, on the other hand, was restless. He didn't know what to do. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, and frankly he enjoyed it. If he lost that, gaining it from someone else or getting her back sure wasn't going to be easy. He decided it was best to talk to her before anything...happened. At least then he would know her feelings on a family and such. His thoughts wandered for several hours according to her Pokétch lying on his chest, glowing a dull green. It was around one in the morning when he finally fell asleep.

Roark woke up, noticing she wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes, climbing out of bed. He stretched, yawning and picked up his glasses. Walking out of the room and down the stairs he noticed a pleasant smell. Breakfast. Luna already had his tiny table in the half dining-room half living room set.

"Morning, sleepy." Luna said cheerfully, putting the scrambled eggs and bacon on a plate. The pancakes were already on the plates, still steaming.

"Wow, smells good. I hope I can have some," Roark rubbed his growling tummy.

Luna gave him a funny look, "Why wouldn't you be able to? I set a plate for you."

"Oh, nothing, I just wondered if you'd like to share. It just looks so good, I'd expect you to eat it all."

"Right," Luna replied, turning the stove off and going to the fridge.

"I'll get the drinks, you can rest." Roark chuckled. He opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of orange juice.

Luna sat at the table, helping herself to the large platter she set in the middle. Grabbing a few slices of bacon and a helping of eggs, she waited for Roark. He came back to the table, pouring a glass of juice for her and then himself. He filled his plate, leaving an extra slice of bacon for her. He waited for her to dig in, which she mostly was.

Upon the first bite he nearly fainted, "Oh, Luna, this is great!"

"Thank you," Luna took a sip of the OJ. They ate rather quickly because it was so delicious.

"So how would you like to make a trip today?" Roark asked.

"Sounds good. How are we going to travel, though?" Luna wondered.

"If you're okay with it, I actually have a Staravia," Roark said.

"That would be fun. Let's go then."

Roark ran upstairs and got dressed, grabbing one of the few Pokéballs on the shelf above the bed. He noticed she was still wearing his jacket. He shrugged; it didn't matter if he had it on or not. Actually, it showed his status with her, which he chuckled slightly at.

She decided to leave her bag there, since she figured they wouldn't be gone long.

They traveled across the mountainous land of Sinnoh until they reached Canalave City. Roark told the Staravia to land and returned it to its ball.

"Well," He sighed, "We're here."

"You sound depressed," Luna tilted her head. "This is a really pretty city, I don't see what's wrong."

"I'm just a little nervous."

They walked slowly through the city, reaching the menacing steel gym in a jiffy, even though that's the opposite of what Roark wanted. He swallowed hard and walked through the door. Immediately everyone looked at the pair including his Father who brightened the instant he looked up. Byron seemed to be busy with someone but quickly brushed them off.

"Hello, Roark."

"Hi Dad," Roark said quietly with hesitation.

"Who is this beautiful young girl here?" Byron demanded.

"Um, this is Luna." Roark lowered his head a bit.

"Hello, Mr..." Luna offered her hand

"Byron, just call me Byron." He readily seized her hand, nearly crushing the bones in it. Luna winced slightly, trying to look tough.

"Hi Byron," Luna managed to return her hand to the comfy position next to Roark's. It felt bruised and slightly swollen.

Byron invited them back to his house where, Roark knew he had to go. Luna semi-cuddled up with Roark on the couch which made him, in this environment, uncomfortable. The trio managed an hour long talk about weather when all of the sudden Byron blurted,

"So how long have you two been going out?"

Roark getting twitchier by the second couldn't answer. He was pretending not to notice by fidgeting with his glove.

Luna piped up happily, not understanding why Roark was so nervous. It was only his Dad after all. "A month now."

"A month you say?" Byron was impressed. "That's the longest he's ever had a girlfriend and I can't seem to figure out why."

Roark stopped fidgeting and pulled his helmet down over his eyes. He now find it amusing to find designs in the carpet.

Luna paused for a moment, realising that his Father was a pretty impatient person. She found something to say, thinking it may not be the best thing to say in this situation, but it'd get the conversation going.

"What happened to your wife?" She squinted slightly, expecting to get hit.

Byron tensed, "Neala," he took a deep breath, "We lost her when she gave birth to Roark's little brother."

Roark sniffled, trying to hold back his tears, "Mom..." he whispered.

"I know, son, I never thought you'd be ready to hear that." Byron shook his head, grieving.

"He was only five when we lost her. His little brother didn't make it either."

"I'm so sorry," Luna said apologetically.

Roark put his arms around her and sobbed. He never understood why his Father pushed so hard. So he was the only thing left out of that five year marriage? He felt selfish and guilty. He never knew he had a little brother

Luna held him for the longest time, not saying a word, just rubbing his back. Byron saw how much she cared about his beloved son and relaxed a little. Roark went back to his normal self, still quite sad.

"What did you name him?" Roark asked, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Carrick" Byron said softly; it was surprising, knowing his nature.

"Aww." Luna said.

Roark searched around the house, his curiosity killing him; he opened the door to his old room and to his surprise it was the same as he left it. Several broken fossil pieces were arranged on the desk along with an old notebook filled with rules and regulations of gym battles. The only thing that changed was the fact that the bed was made. When Roark was younger, he was never responsible. He had to grow into it.

Luna stayed in the main room with his Father.

"So Luna, what do you think about kids?" Byron cleared his throat.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." she shrugged

"Really," Byron asked, considering her as a daughter-in-law.

"I guess I'm just waiting for the right guy." She picked imaginary dirt from under her fingernail.

"What about Roark?"

With his helmet off for once, Roark sat on his bed, shuffling through old love notes from middle school. He decided to toss them away. He didn't want Luna to be jealous. Cleaning his room he noticed that it was covered in posters of playboy-type girls. He flipped out and ripped them down hoping she didn't notice the ruckus he was making.

"Roark is the most wonderful man I've ever met." She replied, "I'd love to spend the rest of my life with him."

"That would be nice," Byron mumbled.

"He's so sweet. I just can't understand why he was so nervous though."

"I suppose it's because I push him too hard." he sighed, "I never give him a break when I really should. He's fine, I shouldn't expect so much out of him."

"I see." Luna said as she noticed Roark heaving an overstuffed trash bag outside.

"That over-achiever," Byron said, laughing. Roark came back in out of breath since he ran to the nearest dumpster.

Roark invited Luna to tour the town he grew up in. Luna very much enjoyed the fresh ocean air and the salty breeze.

She broke the silence, "I didn't know so much had happened to you."

"I guess my Dad never thought I was capable of anything..." He said miserably. Roark located the nearest park-bench, plopping down on it rather heavily.

"What do you mean by that?" Luna sat on his lap sideways and put her arms around him.

"I can't keep this from you forever. The reason he... forced me into relationships was... he wants grandkids," breathing out deeply with relief, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "He didn't even choose me to be the gym leader in Oreburgh. He chose Riley first. I guess I'm not worth much." His lip began quivering softly, "I'm just a big disappointment."

"Roark you can't think like that. He obviously loves you, he just doesn't know how to deal with everything he's lost and he's afraid to lose more." Luna lifted his chin, looking him directly in the eyes, "What's more important... I love you."

After a bit of light kissing, he replied, "I love you, too," the tiny tear that built up rolled down his beautiful cheek, "and you're right."

**---------- (Lemon warning here)-------**

He stood up abruptly, almost knocking her off. Just in time, he caught her and carried her back to his old house. Noticing the door was open and no one was home, Roark tapped the door open all the way, walked in and slammed it with his foot, still holding her bridal-style. He carried her all the way to his room and set her on the bed. Roark climbed on top of her and voraciously swapped saliva with her. He became hot from all the petting and foreplay and slid off the bed. Luna propped herself up on her elbows, watching his every move. Once or twice she caught herself looking at the bulge in his pants. He began undressing slowly, first taking his shirt off. For the first time, she saw his bare chest.

No wonder he had been hiding it all this time. She would've jumped on him the moment she saw it; of course right now, she restrained herself. It was perfect; the sun had barely touched his satin white abdomen. There was no six-pack; just the way she liked it. The muscles in his arms were quite obviously there, but for some reason weren't prominent. When she snapped out of zoning for a second, he already had his gloves and boots off and was walking towards her. He got on all-fours on top of her. She relaxed, kicking her boots and knee-highs off.

Roark gently brushed her hair out of the way, kissing her neck delicately, tracing his hands ever-so-slowly down. She was only wearing his jacket and one of the white T-shirts she brought along. Luna sat up and took the grey jacket off, along with her skirt. She knew the shirt was long enough to hide her panties a bit. She decided to advance--crawling onto his lap, she positioned herself directly on the lump in his pants. He groaned quietly with exasperation. He wanted her now, but he'd have to wait unless he wanted to hurt her. He nudged her into a lying position while removing her shirt, exposing her belly, which he noticed was pierced. He nibbled and tugged on the piercing, causing her to shiver. He continued by kissing her from her pelvic bone all the way up to her breasts which he expertly unleashed from the restrictive bra. She gasped as the cold air hit them, perking her nipples up, almost painfully. Roark saw this immediately and sprang to enclose his mouth over one. Luna moaned as the painful cold air was soon whisked away by the warm, wet mouth of her beautiful lover. She ran her hand though his glossy burgundy mane. If there was such a thing as a hand-gasm, she had it. No one ever had that soft of hair before. His scalp poured out pure, tiny, silk strands. Roark's spine tingled and spread the feeling through his body. He loved having his hair touched. He moved his attention over to the other breast, aching for his warm mouth. He used his hand to keep the previous one warm and perhaps to get all he could out of this moment.

Luna, rather impulsively, thrust her hand down his pants, compelling her heart to come up in her throat and skip a beat. Roark simply blushed and inhaled rather sharply. She wrapped her fingers tightly around him, trying to get them to touch. She resolved that she had small fingers and gave up. However, enjoying the feeling of his rapidly rising pulse, she did not let go until he pulled her hand away. Edging off the bed slowly, Roark removed his pants, leaving his boxers alone, showing very clearly the outline of his manhood standing at attention. Luna looked at it and then quickly shifted her eyes elsewhere in shyness. She could see the look of desire in his eyes, as all she had on now were panties.

"I think you're cold," Roark said, noticing her goosebumps and climbing back on top of her, lowering his face to her upper thighs. "I'll take care of that..." He rubbed his cheek along her inner thigh, watching her shiver with anticipation. He then saw the large wet spot in her underwear and surmised that he would investigate. He managed to sneak a finger in through the side of her intimates and located where the moisture was originating.

Luna squealed with delight as Roark felt his way around, eventually finding his destination, slowly easing in. She slid down farther onto his finger. In return, he hooked his finger into a 'come hither' motion. He used his nose to gently nudge the hard, little bump above her opening. Luna fell on cloud nine, arching her head back; nothing had ever felt that good before. He removed his finger, with some disappointment on her end, along with her galling underwear. Roark finally saw the beautiful, little flesh mound he wanted. Glistening with what he knew was his doing, her opening awaited.

She lie there awkwardly, watching him remove his last bit of clothing. Slow motion seemed to have taken effect, considering it seemed like an hour every time her heart thudded loudly in her chest, and then she closed her eyes when his boxers reached half-mast. She didn't want to ruin the moment with nervousness. Roark pushed her legs open wider and straightened himself out on top of her.

"R-Roark..." she pleaded

"Are you ready?" he asked softly

She nodded, looking deeply into his eyes, longing for him. She pulled him down closer to her, almost pushing him in.

"You s-sure?" He asked again, whispering into her ear, again, she nodded. "I love you," and he slid in slowly.

The searing pain felt as if it was tearing her in half, "Oh god, it hurts," She cried. He was enormous.

"It's okay, Luna, it'll go away." He held her tightly, not moving, "I'm sorry."

She commenced another make-out session, distracting her a little from the pain. Finding herself even more aroused, she said, "Okay,"

Roark pushed in all the way very slowly, feeling the intense sensation of her snug passage. He shuddered and did all he could to hold back. He noted the blood flowing out around his cock and the tears slowly streaming from her beautiful purplish eyes. He hated what he was doing to her, but he knew it wouldn't be like this every time and she wanted to show her love physically as well.

"I'm sorry, and I love you." Roark apologised, kissing her.

She loved kissing him so much, "I love you too, Roark, don't be sorry. I need you." He kissed her again, causing her to clench her muscles and tighten around his throbbing erection. She began thrusting down on him, shoving him even deeper inside of her. He started his own rhythm, slowly at first.

She groaned, the pleasure now building. She now understood what the hype was about; she gave to him what she guarded with her life until now, something she would never get back.

"Faster," she panted, clawing at his back.

He winced, speeding up, making the bed squeak loudly. Roark kissed her again, very deeply. His tongue begged at her lips, parting them. She moaned at the expected intrusion, playfully licking the side of his tongue. He sped up, forcing her to gasp and let go of his tongue.

After their first french, she begged, "Please, more."

Roark re-positioned himself, holding onto her tightly, thrusting in and out of her as hard and fast as he possibly could.

Luna couldn't hold it much longer, she was about to burst, "Roark," she panted brusquely, "I'm gonna..." hitting her climax hard, she screamed his name, wrapping legs and arms around him tightly. Her body was floating on clouds along with his, feeling her heart pound throughout her veins. He came soon after, moaning loudly, letting his seed spill inside her. He pulled out quickly, "Oh, shit!" He exclaimed.

The white fluid ran out of her, mixing with the blood, staining the white sheet.

"What's wrong?" She sat up quickly, wincing at how sore she was.

"I-I... " His body was still shaking from the orgasm, "came in you."

Luna grabbed him and held him tightly, "It's fine." Her stomach clenched and twisted. Was she pregnant now?

"I--I'm so sorry, I--" Roark stuttered, Luna put a finger over his lips.

"Roark, I love you and if anything happens, I will still be with you."

"You're not mad?" He asked, now shaking from what he did.

"No," she stood up and more of the now clear fluid ran down her leg, making her giggle, "I need a wet washcloth."

Roark put his boxers on and immediately obliged, washing himself in the bathroom and then bringing her a warm, wet washcloth. She wiped the fluid off her leg and washed herself. She put on her panties and as she was reaching for her shirt, Roark put his jacket back on her.

**------(Lemon ends here...)-----**

The soft material of his jacket caressed her sensitive skin, making her hair stand on end.

"I don't think we'd want to cuddle on that," he said gesturing to the wet stain on his tiny bed, "would we?"

"Not really, but where else is there?"

"The living room," he scooped her up and carried her out to the main room. There were two couches facing each other, one very wide.

He set her down on the couch, going back in his room to retrieve a blanket. He brought the blanket back out and crawled on the couch behind her. She rolled over on her side, fitting her frame against his. She felt his chest, cool from the sweat.

"I love you," she said, "I mean it too. I think you would be a great father."

"Really? I love you too, but hopefully not just yet." He sighed.

They cuddled, his hand eventually meandering its way over to her abdomen and staying.

They fell asleep, listening to the clock tick across the room.

Time, it seems, moves too fast.

---------------

Oooooh, LEMON! What do you think? Naughty aren't I, for writing this... wonderful Roark... uhhh stuff. gasp Who wants to guess what happens next?! Pleeeassse[puppy dog eyes For the love of Roark, review!!!


	8. It was only an accident!

**I don't own Pokemon, simple as that.**_I'm sorry that it's been SUCH a long time since I updated. I've had a series of problems that lead to this late addition._

_--------- _

Luna awoke to the sound of clattering dishes and a news reporter. Her blurry eyes told her that Byron was sitting across the room, watching the morning news. Roark was in the kitchen, she assumed, from all the noise. Upon her first conscious breath, she smelled something unfamiliar. She tested the air again, still not figuring out what the delicious concoction was.

"Fruit salad, bacon and, uh… something," Byron grumbled, rubbing his eye.

"Mmmm," Luna licked her lips as Roark brought in a small tray filled with assorted breakfast foods, and some of his own creations.

He kneeled next to her, setting the tray on the glass coffee table in-between the two sofas. Luna sat up, graciously accepting the food, since her stomach was growling. Roark took a bite or two, apologizing instantly afterward.

"You really don't need to, you cooked it," She giggled.

"You really like sleeping, don't you?" Byron suggested, after finding himself thoroughly bored with the news.

"Why?"

Roark giggled, "Well, you've been sleeping for a day and a half."

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry!" Luna stood up abruptly, forgetting that she wasn't wearing pants, and a blanket was covering her. The cover fell, and Luna yelped, grabbing it again, and tripped on Roark, who fell backwards. Byron said nothing, preferring to act like that incident didn't occur. Although, for a rather tan person, he turned a wonderful shade of magenta, complimenting his robe.

After Roark and Luna finished their breakfasts and washed the dishes, Roark decided it was best to return home. They had been gone almost two days, and there could possibly be some challengers waiting at the gym.

"See ya later, Dad!" Roark waved, as they took off on Staravia.

"Until next time, kids," Byron half muttered, waving rather lazily. He walked back into his house, realizing that Roark left his comforter on the couch. He decided to return it to the proper location, in Roark's old room. Just as he was about to toss the blanket, and retreat to the gym, he discovered the spot. Walking in further, the scruffy man laughed to himself. The stain took up a large amount of the bed, and by the looks of it, was still wet in the center.

'Maybe persuasion isn't the best option?' He thought to himself, 'Ah, well. I think they're legal.'

Roark opened the door to his mediocre house, sniffing the refreshing scent of recent and thorough cleaning. He sighed and returned Staravia's Pokéball to its proper location on the shelf above the bed. Luna sighed and plopped herself down on the couch. Just as she sat, she realized that she hadn't seen her Pokémon in several days and decided to check on them. She retrieved her bag and picked out her Pokéballs.

"Hey, Roark?"

"Yeah?" He yelled from upstairs.

"I'm going to the mine to train my Pokémon, would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love—" The note on his bedroom door stopped him.

"_Roark, there are 10 challengers waiting for you. I told them you'd be back today, please come to the gym immediately when you get this note. –Ian"_

He huffed loudly, "I can't. I have to go to work _immediately_." He tried to make his remark as mocking as possible, but he was never good with being a smartass.

"Oh…" Luna decided to stuff the capsules back into her bag and take the entire thing. Roark hurried downstairs and grabbed his usual Pokémon. He kissed her hurriedly and headed off for the gym.

"See you later," Luna said, disappointedly. She locked the door behind her and trudged to the mine. After a few hours of training with various levels of Geodude and Onix, she packed the capsules back up and trudged back to the Pokémon Center.

"Are you alright, dear?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I'm okay… I'm just a little bothered that Roark has to work so much today." She sighed.

"It'll be alright, I know it may go on for a little while, but the trainers will slow down in a few months."

"A few months?" She was suddenly feeling lightheaded. She took her Pokémon back, and headed out. A few feet outside of Roark's house, she fainted. Luckily, one of her capsules popped out of her bag, and the landed on the button. Turtwig popped out.

"Twig!" He was frightened to see his trainer on the ground, facedown. He nudged her with his nose, to no avail.

"Turtwig!" He sat on her arm. When she didn't move, he growled. Suddenly he formulated a plan. He popped all of her Pokéballs out of the bag, releasing them. In a team effort, all her Pokémon carried her in the house.

"Mmmya?" Luna woke up with a terrible pain in her nose.

"Turtwig!" 'She's awake!" he told the other Pokémon. They arose to take a look at her. Shinx nested himself on her chest in an attempt to keep her warm, whilst Turtwig stood guard on the coffee table.

She didn't remember falling asleep on the living room couch. "Hey, what happened? Roark?"

"Twig! Tur tur," Turtwig replied with sorrow.

"He's not home yet… and I passed out?"

"Shinx."

"I must've hit my head hard augh," She rubbed her forehead.

The door rumbled loudly suddenly. "Shinx!" It's fur stood on end, little sparks crackled in random spots. Just as the door handle turned, Shinx discharged a rather large thunderbolt on it.

"Gyaaaaah!"

Luna sprang up, knocking Shinx off, causing a large hiss and some more sparks.

"Roark!" She ran up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. It was around 10 o'clock, she figured, by how dark it was.

"I'm sorry, Shinx shocked…" She gasped. It wasn't Roark.

"Yah! Wh-who're you?" Luna jumped back.

"I… I'm Volkner," The man said, rather annoyed. His cheeks were flushed, but no one could tell, because it was dark out. "I'm wondering where Roark is?"

"Oh. He's not here right now." Luna started to shut the door on him.

"Obviously," Volkner put a hand behind his head and grinned.

"I think he's still in his gym. I want to see him too," Luna added, "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Well, I can't let a lady go alone, I'll escort you," Volkner leaned against the doorframe.

"Alright, just let me grab my jacket," She started to get her jacket. He grabbed her arm.

"Nah, here," Volkner took his off and put it on her.

"Um, thank you," She said, looking into his sparkling blue eyes, "Do you mind if my Pokémon come along?"

"Not at all, especially Shinx," he laughed.

Luna told Turtwig to stay home on guard until they returned. Staravia flapped its wings gently behind them, and Shinx paced herself rather closely to Luna's feet. Volkner walked closely by her on the short trip.

He broke the night silence, "Hey, where'd you get that gash?"

"What gash?"

"I didn't mean to sound rude…" He blushed, "The one on your nose?"

"What?" Luna touched her nose. 'So that's why it stings so much. It must've happened when I fell…' A long, deep cut forced its way across the middle of her nose and across her cheeks.

"I… passed out this morning and I must've cut myself on something when I fell," she cringed.

"Oh," Volkner looked down.

They arrived at the gym, where the large building loomed over them. Light poured out from the crack underneath the door. Rumbling could be heard from inside.

"Allow me," Volkner said as he opened the door for her. The intense brightness saturated their eyes. In the lobby, there was an empty reception counter, resting on it was a clipboard stuffed with pages of trainer info and battle dates. The rumbling sound got louder and the ground felt as if it was in the middle of an earthquake. Volkner opened the door to the stadium. Onix was towering over a Starly, as if to body slam it.

"Roark!" Luna stepped to run to him, but Volkner held her back.

"You can't interfere, or the battle is disqualified."

Luna made a grunt of disappointment as she made her way slowly to the front bench. Volkner followed closely, along with Shinx and Staravia, who perched behind them in the main bleachers.

Roark looked her way, if only for a second, his heart longing for contact. He instructed his Pokémon and looked her way, almost staring.

Luna watched his match, making small talk with Volkner every once and a while. He seemed to be evenly matched with the competitor. No one seemed to be winning until… BAM.

"Ugh," Roark gasped for air. Onix had fainted and the tail landed on top of him.

"ROOOARRK!" Luna screamed. She ran up to him, "Oh my god."

"Luna," he gasped, "Pl-please."

"Don't talk, just try to breathe."

Ian got his Skarmory out and instructed it to help move Onix's tail. Volkner got his Luxray out and instructed the same. The challenger, in turn, helped as well, with a Buizel.

Luna held his hand as the tail was finally lifted.

"I-I love you," he said with an obviously forced breath. He exhaled slowly, and his eyes closed, his entire body relaxing.

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing his forehead, "Please, don't die."

The paramedics came and took him away to the hospital. Ian dealt with the challenger, while Luna rode with him to the hospital. Volkner was requested to stay at the house and baby-sit Luna's Pokémon, as well as Roark's.

--------------

Now I feel terrible. Won't you please review?


	9. Positively positive

_I'm an awful procrastinator, I know. I really have to work on that. Pokemon is not mine; only my character. And Roark. Kidding. Enjoy._

It had been almost three weeks that Roark was in a coma. Luna stayed by his bedside night and day, hoping for him to wake up. She only left to go down to the vending machine once or twice a day unless Volkner was there and brought her something. He visited every other day, and the rest of his time was spent looking after Luna's Pokémon. Byron was too busy to visit often, but left Roark's Pokémon in Riley's skilled hands. Riley visited once or twice, leaving some flowers for the two of them. Luna arranged for a reclining chair to be brought in so she could sleep in it. When she wasn't sleeping, she brushed his hair and sang to him.

On one particular day, the doctor came in with a gloomy look on his face.

"Are you the one capable of signing for him?" The doctor asked hastily.

Luna stuttered, "Uhm, uhm y-yeah?"

He sat down in the chair next to her, flipping through papers on his clipboard and clearing his throat.

Luna's heart was pounding. What would she need to sign permission for? 'Oh, God, this isn't….'

"Do you know what decision he would make if in a life threatening situation? Would he prefer to stay on life support for the rest of his," the doctor cleared his throat, almost coughing, "life?"

"N-no…"

"I believe he will never wake up from this coma."

Luna gasped, "Oh, God." 'This is not possible.' "I-I…" 'This isn't happening.'

Then she heard Roark say, "Luna, wake up, please!"

"OH MY GOD, HE'S AWAKE, DOCTOR!"

"LUNA, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Roark again.

"I'm not sleeping!" she shrieked, "I'm not sleeping!"

She desperately tried to scream out, tried to move her body, but it wouldn't move.

"We're going to pull the cord, then," The doctor said decisively.

"No, please! Wait just a few more days!" Roark pleaded.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" She screamed, flailing.

Roark gasped, "Her fingers! They moved! Did you see them? I swear she's alive!"

The doctor simply said, "That's normal. The brain is still capable of producing signals, and in this state, they misfire and seem like she actually moved them."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! I AM ALIVE!!" She tried to scream as the doctor moved closer.

"Hellis gon on here, I AM ALIVE!" She managed, moving her limbs as best as she could.

"LUNA!" Roark sprang to her side. He looked menacingly at the doctor, then said in the most sadistic voice that ever leaked forth from his jaw, "You. You were trying to kill her."

Luna opened her eyes at the sound of his creepy, deep voice. The way he was black looking the doctor, his eyes might've been on fire. Everything was blurry, and her entire body was numb. The only thing she felt was a tight feeling on a particular spot of her face. Like there was something on it.

Roark continued glaring, "You told me there was no way that she'd wake up. IT WAS A LIE!"

The doctor stared blankly at him, pale as a ghost.

Roark growled, "You are FIRED."

The doctor retreated, shrugging. Roark turned back to her side, and looked at her sympathetically. He sat in the chair next to her, picking her hand up and gently placing it in his.

"A-are you feeling alright?"

Luna nodded sheepishly. Roark stayed by her side, just gazing at her, not wanting her to speak if she couldn't. He helped her eat and called the nurse if she needed medicine. He had only been there an hour when a familiar voice emanated from the door.

"Hey, sleeping beauty is awake," the voice called. It was definitely male. Luna looked in the general direction of the voice. Leaning against the doorframe was a yellow headed, blue and black blur. It seemed vaguely familiar. The figure was moving closer, hands apparently in his pockets.

He began again, "I thought you were a goner."

Luna squinted at him, hoping to see better the primary coloured blur.

Roark said, "I don't think she recognises you."

The blur gave a grunt of disappointment, "I don't think she remembers what happened before the accident." 'Of course she wouldn't,' he thought to himself. He continued, "It doesn't bother me, I've got plenty of girls already chas—"

Roark shot him a look, and the blur coughed.

Suddenly Luna realised that the "dream" she was having must've been part of reality. She gasped, "V-volkner!" A smile spread across his face.

Roark slowly turned his head to look at Volkner. He was grinning away like a wildcat.

'I must be awesome if I can get a girl that hit her head and lost some memory to remember me,' he thought.

"Just what are you smiling about?" Roark asked quietly.

Volkner simply said, "She remembers me."

Roark rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Luna, who was looking around. Then, a nurse came in and spoke to Roark about getting a different doctor. By the time they were done, visiting hours were over and Volkner had already snuck in a peck on the cheek and a "get well soon."

Luna was blushing mildly at the soft lips that had just caressed her face. They weren't the same as Roark's but gave her the same tingly feeling in her abdomen. Although she wasn't sure what part of her "dream" was real or not, it was amazing that a guy other than Roark cared so much for her. Maybe others had visited when she was in a coma. Was she, or was that part of the dream, too? Either way, she ended up in the hospital. Maybe Volkner knew. She didn't remember him well, but he might've been there since she knew his name after waking up. The only thing that bothered her was trying to contact him without making Roark worry. He was special to her, and she wanted to avoid making him jealous at all costs.

"Luna?"

'She must've been zoning out,' Roark thought.

Her pupils narrowed as she snapped to look at him. The pale blue wall burned a pink over her eyes from staring. She made a noise similar to a person startled from sleep.

"You were staring at the wall," Roark tried to hide his worry, but some of it escaped to the muscles in his face.

"Oh," Luna paused for a long moment, "I was trying to remember what happened."

Relief flooded over Roarks face, 'Her first conscious sentence.'

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Home?" Another pause, "They're discharging me?"

"Yes," Roark smiled gently, "The _other_ doctor says you can go home now and just rest."

Luna nodded, and her stomach growled. She laughed," I guess that means I'm hungry."

Roark smiled, "I'll go find the nurse so I can sign the discharge papers and get that IV out."

He left the room and tried to stand up. Her knees wobbled and caved underneath her. She grabbed the IV tower and crawled to the private bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet, she slammed the door with her foot.

'What the hell could make me feel this sick?' she thought.

Her stomach was gurgling like a brook. She kept hoping—praying that it wouldn't come, but it was inevitable. One last gurgle and an awful feeling in her throat and she was bowing to the porcelain god, hoping that whatever she did to deserve this would soon become obvious so she could beg for forgiveness. The pain was unbearable, as if she had swallowed piranhas and thumbtacks. Gasping for air and reaching for the handle, she realised what the cause could be and as she started to think of it, there was a knock on the door and she heard a nurse call her name. The nurse opened the door a crack and called again.

"Are you in here?"

A wave of nausea came over her again and she bowed once again, the muscles in her abdomen getting more of a workout than going to the gym for an hour.

"Oh, dear."

Luna picked her head up, looking thoroughly sick and gasped, "Please, get me a pregnancy test."

The nurse replied, "We can do one, just fill one of those cups over there in the cabinet and set it on the counter when you're done."

Luna nodded and the nurse left, closing the door behind her. She managed to stand up, and flushed the remains down. Luna went to the sink and grabbed a paper towel and wet it, wiping off her face. She looked into the mirror at herself. Her face was red and sweaty and she had a fading scar across her nose. Her hair was surprisingly neat and still shiny, so she figured she must not have been in the hospital for too long…

She washed her hands and stumbled over to the corner picking up one of the cups in the cabinet. She grabbed a paper towel and spread it out on the counter. Then, unscrewed the orange lid on the specimen container and set it on the towel. She then proceeded to fill the cup and screw the lid back on, setting it back on the paper towel. Luna then finished up and opened the door, to see a worried Roark sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm still feeling queasy, but I feel a little better…"

He sprang up to help her back to her bed and sat on it next to her.

The nurse came in and walked into the bathroom directly, grabbing the specimen and walking back out.

Roark was surprised, "Hey, wait. What about--"

The nurse was already gone. He gave Luna a confused look.

"What just happened?"

Luna shrugged, not knowing what to say. She merely grabbed his hands and stared him deeply in the eyes. Enjoying the time they had together before the nurse came back in, she lost herself in the pools of deep almost ruby colour of his eyes. Roark enjoyed looking back into her indigo eyes, hoping he could see the future in them. About five minutes of staring, and Luna's stomach grinding, filled with butterflies, the nurse came in.

"Positive," she said.

Roark looked puzzled, and Luna ran to the bathroom to throw up again. He was utterly bewildered, trying to figure out whether he should follow Luna and help, or ask what was going on?

"For what?" he finally asked.

"She's going to have a baby," The nurse said, "and when she gets out, she's going to have her IV taken out and go home."

Roark's jaw dropped, his eyes widened and he stood there, gaping. The nurse stood in the room talking to him, but not getting much of a response. Luna came back out of the bathroom with an indescribable look on her face. Roark ran up to her and held her until the nurse sighed.

"Do you want your IV out today, or should I just leave?"

Luna pulled away and Roark helped her over to the bed again. He stood next to her, holding her hand. The nurse put gloves on and peeled the clear medical tape off of her forearm. Luna winced, and the nurse assured her that that was the hard part. The nurse then pulled the tiny flexible IV needle out of her arm and then pushed a cotton ball down on it, having Roark hold it down while she cut a piece of tape to affix the ball there.

"Alright, you're free to leave now, just don't forget to get dressed and leave your gown here. I'll go get a wheelchair."

"You don't have to," Roark said.

The nurse looked at him unpleasantly, apparently taking his intentions wrong, "You think she can walk home?"

"I don't expect her to."

The nurse scoffed, "It's hospital procedure."

"Well, I'd prefer to carry her, if you don't mind."

The nurse shook her head and walked out the door. Roark pulled the curtain around her bed and helped her change into her regular clothing. He held her for a moment and then looked her in the eyes once again, seeing worry and exhaustion. He put his jacket on her and picked her up like a tuckered out toddler. She rested her head on his shoulder and nested her face in his neck, enjoying the smell. She fell asleep during the walk home.

Writing this chapter was pretty fun, I have to admit, but some parts were just: Augh, I got stuck. Please review!!


	10. Untitled for your enjoyment

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

I apologise for the long delay, I've been working on my diploma. Again, sorry!!

----

When Roark got home, he found that Volkner had lazily strewn himself across the couch in the living room. He noticed that there was a Pokémon sleeping comfortably on almost every flat surface. Luna stirred a bit as he carried her up the few stairs to their room. He laid her down on the bed and gently pulled her boots off and set them at the end of the bed. She opened her eyes a little and saw him with a finger up to his lips.

Roark whispered, "I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

Luna nodded slowly and closed her eyes again. Roark pulled his boots off and set them next to hers. He headed back downstairs to bid farewell to Volkner, who was still snoring loudly on the couch with the TV on.

"Hey Volk?" Nothing. He tried again, "Uh… you can wake up now…"

Volkner snored loudly and woke up Luxray, who was sleeping soundly on his lap. Despite the fairly loud grumble that Luxray produced, Volkner was still asleep. Luxray pounced off of him, knocking a half full bag of chips over onto the floor. Roark cursed under his breath. Maybe he could get Luxray to eat it. Without opening his mouth, Luxray began crunching loudly on the chips.

Roark gave an exasperated sigh, "What is he, deaf? Sheesh."

He proceeded to call all of the Pokémon back to their capsules, except Luxray, who was still having a feast of Volkner's chips. After completing the arduous task of returning another trainers higher level Pokémon back, he decided to get drastic. Roark poked him in the arm; still no response. After shaking him and almost yelling, Roark gave up. When Luxray finished his chip feast, he called him back as well. Retrieving Luna's Pokémon, he left Volkner's on the coffee table in front of the couch, and turned the TV off. He shrugged and went upstairs to go to bed. Roark undressed to his boxers, but opted to leave his t-shirt on, since Volkner was still in their company. About to cover Luna up, Roark decided that he would take her skirt off to make her more comfortable. Although he left his jacket on her for warmth, he covered her up from Volkner's prying eyes. Before he got in bed, he shut off the light, and set his glasses on the nightstand. It had been three weeks since he had slept in his own bed. Hell, in a bed at all! Sleep didn't fall on him as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Thoughts swirled around his head for hours before he even felt remotely tired. Roark expected that the minute he lay on his bed, all tension would melt away, but it was far from melting. In fact, it was like a brick of ice on his chest. He needed someone to talk to. His father?

'That's not a possibility,' he thought, rubbing his forehead. 'He'll just publicize it. In fact, I don't think I'll tell him until I need to…'

He rolled over on his side and thought some more. Then, surprised at his own stupidity, he smacked himself on the forehead, 'Duh, Volkner! He's right here! He wouldn't tell anyone.'

Roark got up, careful not to wake Luna, who was peacefully sleeping. He shuffled through his drawers blindly until he found a pair of pajama pants. Neglecting to put his glasses on, he shuffled downstairs to see Volkner reading a magazine.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know you were home."

"You didn't notice all the Pokémon were put away?" Roark asked, semi-surprised by this.

"Nah, I just thought it was Ian cleaning up again. Doesn't he have a job?"

"Yeah," Roark said, a little bored, "that's his job."

Volkner raised an eyebrow, "How come I don't have a maid?"

Roark sniffed a little, trying to ignore the joke and then shrugged.

"Hey, I have to talk to you about something," Roark said in a noticeably quieter voice.

Volkner got serious and asked, "Sure, what is it, buddy?"

Roark paused for a second, putting a finger up to his lip and chewing on it.

"It must be pretty serious for you to be doing that…"

"Yeah," Roark added absentmindedly.

"Well don't leave me hanging. You know how I am with being out on info."

"Well, the thing is… I…" Roark huffed, "I…m gonna be a dad."

"Mumbler," Volkner said abruptly.

"Did you even hear me?" Roark asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"It's… just--"

"Seriously, bud. What's the problem? You've got a girl, and your life is fine. What's a kid going to do?"

"Make it more impossible," Roark put his hand over his face.

"You're living, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

"_But_ nothing. Why in the hell is it such a big de--" Volkner skidded to an abrupt halt.

"What?" Roark asked now extremely anxious.

"I forgot. Byron."

Roark groaned miserably and drowned his face with his hands.

"Hey, he's no biggie either. It's not like you live with him or anything. Just don't tell him."

"Easier said than done."

Volkner patted him on the shoulder, "and why's that?"

"Uh, hello? It's not like a baby is going to stay the size of a Pokéball, is it? God you're dull."

Volkner gave an exaggerated pouty face, "Fine, be that way. I won't tell you anymore. It's not like I had a sister that went through the same thing…"

Roark grabbed the bait, "Hey, dammit, I need help here."

"You're the one who needs help?" Volkner scoffed, "You've gotta wonder how she feels about this whole thing. I mean, she knows that because of you, her belly will never be the same. She'll feel like shit for nine whole months, and she'll feel like a whale, look like she swallowed a basketball, and well, I'll spare you the details."

Roark groaned even louder, "That's not really helping. Now you're just making me hate myself even more."

"That's my specialty. But really, my sister Gardenia went through the same thing."

"Gardenia?!" Roark covered his mouth.

"Just kidding."

Roark punched Volkner in the arm, "Dammit, Volkner, be serious."

A whole hour had passed since they started talking and just as Volkner started to talk about his sister, Roark's bedroom door opened and Luna came down the stairs. She peeked around the corner into the living and saw Volkner looking in her direction. She ran back upstairs and grabbed a pair of Roark's pants. Surprisingly, they almost fit. She padded back down the stairs and peered around the corner again. Even though Volkner was talking to Roark about some non-important stuff, he seemed to have one eye slightly looking at her. Or maybe she was just being paranoid.

"You can come out from behind the corner now," Volkner said, teasingly.

Luna gasped, 'How did he know?'

"I see your hair," he laughed

Thouroughly stunned, Luna wobbled out to the couch from behind her hiding spot. Roark had, yet again, a worried look on his face. Volkner was sitting with one leg on the couch, his foot dangling off, with a semi-smirk. Luna blushed, standing behind the seat. Roark motioned for her to some sit down, but she hesitated for a moment, trying to figure where to sit.

'Were they talking about me? Or...something that has to do with me?'

Luna sighed, sitting down between the two, creating awkward silence for a moment. Roark knew that he couldn't talk to Volkner about what he needed to when she was in the room, and he hoped Volkner wouldn't mention it. He shuffled over a bit to make more room for her, but Volkner didn't move a bit. He just sat there smirking with his hand on his cheek nonchalantly.

"What's this I hear about you being," Volkner paused, Roark held his breath, "cute?"

Luna looked at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at. Roark put his arm around her, and pulled her back closer to his chest. He even gave Volkner a glare of "doom". Volkner simply laughed it off. Luna looked at Roark, non-verbally asking him if it would be okay to talk about this. Roark seemed to say yes with his eyes. Volkner knew what they were getting at by those cues.

"Look, I know you guys are probably pretty nervous about this whole thing, but don't be. It's a little bit different in this case, but hey, it works out a little better for you this way."

"Huh?" Luna looked at him. She knew what he was talking about, but at the same time, didn't. Roark laughed nervously, "What do you mean, different?"

Volkner smacked his head, "Okay, I'll start from the beginning so everyone can get it. Luna, I had a sister who was a few years younger than you when the unthinkable happened. I always knew it was going to happen to her, but I didn't see this coming. See, she was sixteen when that happened. That's the advantage that I was talking about. You guys aren't living under anyone else's roof." Luna and Roark nodded in unison and Volkner continued, "Okay, she got this new boyfriend, right? It didn't really seem like such a big deal, I mean, she's had a few before, but then I realised," Volkner dropped his voice, "that she hadn't had a serious boyfriend yet, and she had already been on her period for about four years. I'll say we had a small house, and I had to share my room with her. Why I didn't move out when I was twenty is the question. So anyway, I figured that wasn't so good, but didn't say anything to her, assuming she was smart enough to figure things out on her own. Our parents weren't there very much, since they were often working, so I pretty much just became her guardian, but not legally. There were things that I allowed her to do that any fairly normal parent wouldn't. She was allowed to drink, as long as she found a way to get it herself, and of course, she did. Unfortunately, my mistake was letting her boyfriend well..." Volkner gestured with his head, "I slept out on the couch on nights when her boyfriend was over. I thought everything was fine and dandy. This guy seemed like a menace, but I guess he was a pretty good guy overall. His appearance sometimes made me doubt my decision, though. They had been going out for half a year with no problem, and our parents never had any idea that she even had a boyfriend, though they suspected it. Then she came up to me one day, red-eyed and puffy faced, and told me about the situation. She had no concrete proof of anything, but only that she missed her perfect twenty-eight day cycle. I first thought about telling the 'rents, but I didn't think going against my sisters wishes was the best way to do anything. Then I hit myself on the head and realised that it was time for me to move out, so she came with me, and though the road to freedom was a rocky one, it was all worthwhile, and my parents still don't know she has her own kid. Luckily, her boyfriend is still with her, otherwise, I'd have to pay for everything, and everyone knows I hate spending money."

Roark and Luna looked at each other and sighed.

"That's a pretty brutal story," Luna said. Roark rubbed her back and tried to hold her, but she had to run back upstairs to the bathroom.

"Ooh, I feel sorry for her. Morning sickness is not exactly a fun thing to either endure or live with."

Roark chose to stay downstairs and out of her way. "How is this going to happen for us, though? My father is crazy about having kids. He wants grandkids right now, and there's no stopping him. He won't stop hinting and begging until the miltanks come home. Now that he knows I'm in a relationship, he's never going to stop calling and asking, and probably visiting. I can't just cover her up with a pillow every time he comes over, that will seem suspicious!"

"You've got a little while before it's obvious, I promise. You may just get by saying you're over-feeding her or something," Volkner chuckled.

Luna came back down the stairs with a fairly disgusted look on her face. Roark looked at her sympathetically.

Luna said weakly, "Is there anything I can take to get rid of this?"

Volkner looked at her as though she said something horrible.

She scoffed, "I mean the nausea, you idiot."

With his feelings a little hurt, he looked down and mumbled, "I could get you something at the store... you know, so... Roark doesn't have to..."

"No, I can do it. I need to get up and go to the mine. You stay here with Luna and ...make sure she's comfortable."

"So basically be her slave?"

Luna smiled and said, "You don't have to."

He saluted, "Can do, Ma'am."

Roark got up and proceeded upstairs sluggishly. He hadn't slept at all since he got home, and it was already time to go to work. Once he was dressed, he realised that he didn't have enough money to buy the medicine, however much it was. He only had a dollar left.

"Guess it's time to start winning again at the gym. I've gotta train harder. How hard could that be?"

He headed back down and prepared to ask Volkner for some money. Before he even asked, Volkner handed him a fifty.

"What the hell? It doesn't cost that much does it?"

Volkner gave a cheesy grin and put his hand behind his head, "Yeah, you might wanna stock up on some food. I kinda got hungry. Besides, it would've gone bad anyway. The meds are only like five bucks."

Roark said tiredly, "Oh, I'll look into that, I guess. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay," Luna said, slowly shifting on the couch, "I love you."

"I love you too," He leaned down for a kiss.

"I don't think you want me to kiss you."

"It's not like you have the flu, come on," he gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Awww, okay." she gave him a quick kiss.

Roark smiled and hugged her, then left. Luna stared at Volkner for a few seconds before he noticed. He smiled at her, trying not to blush.

"You two are a match made in heaven, aren't you?"

Luna looked up wondering how this miracle happened upon her. Who knew she'd fall in love with someone this perfect? Little did she know, it was all planned by a person typing on a computer.

"Yeah," she clasped her hands together and her eyes sparkling, she said, "Whoever made us deserves credit. Just please," she begged, hopefully, "Don't make me suffer!"

Volkner looked up, thinking, 'Why does it have to be Roark? Doesn't anyone realise that I love her more?'

"You look pretty hopeful, what are you wishing for?"

Volkner looked away and choked, utterly startled, "Wha--uh-ah-uh..."

She giggled, "It's okay."

Her stomach began gurgling again, and she apologised, running upstairs. Volkner sighed, leaning forward, resting his forearms on his legs. When Luna came back down, she remembered that she was alone with Volkner.

She sat down next to him and asked, "Do you know what happened to me? I don't remember, really."

"...You and I were going to watch Roark's final match of the day... and everything was going okay until some trainers unruly Onix missed Roark's Cranidos and its tail smacked you down. Then, you went into a coma for three weeks."

"You... and me?"

Volkner's blush turned almost tomato colour, "Y-yeah."

"What were--"

He laughed nervously, and almost yelling he said, "Nothing! At all... heh heh, um. I just came over to see if Roark was home or not, cuz he's my buddy..."

"Oh. That must've been the real part. Okay, thanks," she smiled and him and then looked down and started shaking. She bit her lip, and clenched her hands up in a tight ball.

"Hey, what's the matter? I'm telling the truth..."

Her eyes started stinging and tears welled up, "No, it's not that... I need someone..."

Volkner lifted her chin up and looked her straight in the eyes, "You can talk to me. I'm here, and I'll always be ...your friend."

She started sobbing and put her arms around him. He blushed, holding her tightly, rubbing her back.

"It's okay, whatever it is, it'll be okay."

After a few minutes, she looked up at him and said, "I... I don't know how to say this. I'm ... bleeding."

She began sobbing again and then said, "I'm afraid to tell Roark. I don't want him to be sad..."

"Oh..." he sighed sympathetically, "I know, it's okay. It's not like you'll never be able to have his baby, is it?"

She shook her head and hugged him again. He held her again, crying silently himself. When she moved away, he wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"Were you just crying?" Luna sniffled.

"No, I uh, had something on my face." He sniffed deeply, "Actually, I think it's allergies..."

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't... Oh there's no use," He grabbed her hands, "Just seeing you sad makes me sad too. You're just so beautiful, I can't help it. I lo--"

Luna looked at him with an "awww" face. Then Roark opened the door and saw Volkner holding her hands. He quickly withdrew them. Roark had an angry look on his face. Just before he spoke, Volkner butted in.

"It's not what you think. I was comforting her."

"There's nothing wrong, I don't see why," Roark snipped.

Luna stood up, "Roark, please come here. Sit with me."

Volkner took the bags out of his hands and walked to the kitchen so they could talk. Roark sat down facing her. She took his hands and tears welled up in her eyes again, her lip quivering.

Roark gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Roark I... We... I"

"What did he do to you?"

"No! Nothing! He didn't do anything at all."

"You're sure?"

She nodded, a tear falling on her lap, "He just helped me calm down and told me everything would be okay."

Roark nodded.

"I'm ...having a miscarriage."

Roark looked down for a moment, a ton of weight was pulling his heart down. He, at first was a little relieved, but then was melancholy. Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and cried.

Volkner finished putting the groceries away and sat in the kitchen, not wanting to disturb them. He pulled out his PDA and wrote down a reminder to buy her some flowers.

"Are you sure?" Roark asked quietly after a moment.

"...Y-yeah," he wiped a tear off her face and looked her in the eyes again.

He sighed, "Do you need me to stay home today?"

"I-it's okay, I know you need to go to work, otherwise, you'll get fired. Thank you for bringing the food..."

"You're welcome, my beautiful blue rose," Roark said quietly, hugging her one last time before leaving for the mine.

Luna sat for a moment, reflecting on the fragments of memories she had. Volkner came back in the living room, and Luna ran upstairs, throwing her normal clothing on, which was a little tighter than usual. In a few moments, she returned and sat back down on the couch next to Volkner, who was squeezing the last drops of life from a juice box. He had a quizzical look on his face. He handed her the box of medicine, which she promptly ripped open and poured it down her throat so fast it could've been considered a chug.

She had a worried look on her face, "Volkner…"

He looked at her seriously, "Hmm?"

"I don't want Roark to worry about me."

"I think everything is going to be fine."

"No…"

His face turned from worry to anxiety quickly at her tone.

"I need you to promise me something, please."

"I'll promise you anything, Luna."

She looked down and said gravely, "I need a while to think about things."

He paused, "You're leaving Roark?"

"No, I mean, I need some personal time to find myself. Ever since the accident, I don't remember anything anymore, and I need to discover myself again."

"I understand."

"I need my own journey, on my own. I don't want to tell Roark, because he'll never let me go after what happened."

Volkner had a blank look on his face, but she knew he understood.

"I need you to tell him that I love him, and I'll miss him every day. I may write to him, but I need you to deliver my letters by hand, and please don't tell him where I am."

"I can do that," he said slowly, "He's going to be worried sick, you know?"

"I know, but I have to go. You can visit me, and I'll send pictures of myself to him. I promise him I will come back."

"You are serious, aren't you?"

She didn't respond, but he knew. She walked back upstairs and returned with her bag. Volkner noticed that his jacket was stuffed in her bag, as well as one of his shirts. She dropped her periwinkle knee highs on the floor and stepped into them. They slipped on as easily as the day she bought them because her calves were thin. She bought them one size bigger back then, and since her feet had grown, they stay on, but she could easily kick them off.

Volkner looked at her adoringly with a sad face. He handed her the medicine and hugged her whispering in her ear.

"Be careful and I'll do everything I can for you."

She nodded, hugging him back.

She headed outside, where Volkner followed her. The sky was dark, and the air could be cut with a butter knife it was so thick and muggy. Thunder clouds rumbled in the distance, echoing off the mountains.

"Take this," Volkner said, taking his jacket off, and putting it on her.

She said farewell to him as she walked off into the distance, the path crunching beneath her boots.

Luna had an entirely new experience ahead of her, and she promised that she'd be back.

THE END

----

Reviews? Thanks to all for your support. Sequel is under serious consideration.


End file.
